100 Theme: Miko in New York
by Nozume
Summary: She wondered if trouble just followed her, or was this just another New York day. 100 Theme Challenge, One-shot.
1. 71: Obsession

Summary: She wondered if troubled just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 297

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**71. Obsession**

She liked unusual things.

Because usual things were always so predictable, while unusual things could be different and surprise you no matter what.

Maybe that would explain how she ended up jumping off a 10 story building with the Green Goblin and Spider-man chasing her.

Kagome couldn't contain herself as she laughed her way down. Sure it was dangerous, but it was what made her feel like 'Kagome Higurashi, the holder of the Shikon no Tama', and not 'Kagome Higurashi, college student'.

In her hand was a pumpkin bomb, the very same bomb that the Green Goblin was using to threaten Spider-man… But of course, she had to interfere and stole the activated bomb right out of his surprising soft hand (she assumed that the Green Goblin either was gay or liked going to the spa… A lot…).

She gave out a squeak as Spider-man shot out a web towards her body and grabbed her. Her hand was free of the orange bomb as Spider-man used as much force as he could to throw it high up into the air.

The Green Goblin snarled angrily as his plans were once again foiled by the 'Friendly Neighborhood' Spider-man.

As he flew away on his Goblin Glider, Kagome and Spider-man watched as the bomb exploded, opening their mouths in awe at the size of the explosion and the thought of how many power would've died.

Sighing slightly, he began to swing on his web, "Seriously, when will you stop doing insane things?" Spider-man placed Kagome on a nearby rooftop and watched as she walked away towards stairway.

Turning her head, she gave him a smirk.

"When unusual things become too predictable!"

She liked unusual things.

But she liked it even more when she could be unusual along with them.

* * *

A/N: This is a pure Marvel and Inuyasha crossover! So please, no comments on asking for DC character appearance.


	2. 68: Hero

Summary: She wondered if troubled just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 488

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**68: Hero**

Kagome stared at the crowd in disbelief as they cheered for the Thunderbolts as she stood beside Peter Parker and Ben Urich.

"-rid the city of the serial-killing criminal, Spider-man!" the crowd clapped for Norman Osborn as he finished his speech.

"My god, Ben, it's official. Up is down. Black is white. Spidey's the bad guy and Osborn's the hero?" he frowned as he held his camera and clicked for the pictures of Osborn. His face too fell in disbelief at the fanclub that both Osborn and Thunderbolts produced.

Kagome shook her head as she lowered her camcorder, "It's amazing how people can change sides so fast! I mean, one minute, Spider-man was the great hero along with Captain America and Daredevil! But now, Norman Osborn, the frikin' Green Goblin, is a hero among people!"

Scribbling down the last of what Osborn said, Ben sighed, "Believe me, guys. I know." He tapped his pencil against his notepad, "I'm the reporter who filed that story Bennett just scraped off his shoe. I stood by then…" his eyes scanned around the large crowd and frowned, darkening ever so slightly "and I stand by it now! What does Osborn think? That he can just wave a magic wand and everyone will forget who he really is?"

Both Kagome and Peter looked around, "Right." Peter started, "Cause that'd be…" he stared at the crowd that cheered loudly for their 'hero'.

"Crazy." Kagome finished for him.

She held back a giggle at the thought of Norman Osborn in a pink dress, fully accessorized with wand and wings. Not a pretty sight truth be told…

They watched in silence as Osborn ignored Ben's question about the Crowne's involvement with the illegal sweatshop and answered the question from the Entertainment News.

The raven haired female gave a dark chuckle underneath her breath, "It's funny isn't it? How people can change their opinions on heroes just like that." She stared at Osborn, "As much as I hate to admit it, this guy can really manipulate people really well!"

Peter placed his camera back into his bag, "What's you opinion Kagome? What's your idea of a hero?"

"A hero…" she looked up into the sky, "is a person who doesn't just save people, but is a person who is willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good…" Kagome gave a sad smile towards Peter, "But the idea for hero has changed over the year… and has now reverted to this!" She pointed at Osborn as he began to walk away from the podium.

She felt a hand on her back, "Though the idea has change, at least we still have heroes who believe in the past definition." Ben removed his hand and led them away from the crowd.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys to coffee."

Kagome watched as Peter followed after Ben, smiling softly.

"Ya…" she whispered, "I guess we still do, don't we Peter?"

* * *

A/N: Was hoping this story was going to be a bigger hit... But meh, whatever. This takes place in the Civil War Arc.... Or at least, the one where Peter Parker changes history by selling his marriage to save Aunt May (seriously, that was gay).


	3. 76: Broken

Summary: She wondered if troubled just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 590

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**76. Broken**

**76. Broken**

"They're all gone Kagome… I'm the only one left."

Richard's tired body slouched against her wall, slowly sliding down and fell to the floor. His face aged considerably, eyes filled with hurt and anger, with his mask in hand, he looked at Kagome and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm just… a bit tired from killing bugs. Sector 9756 had a couple of pods filled with bugs… and with me being the only one left in Nova Corps… well, it's just been tiring…"

His eyes drifted off to a different place, hazed with angst and sorrow.

"I really hate bugs, ya'know?"

Sighing, Kagome threw a blanket over his body, "Even though you have a huge responsibility on your shoulder," Her eyes lingered on his battered mask, "you have to remember that you're only one man… You can't fight the whole universe."

Placing a hand on his forehead, Richard chuckled, "Man, you and Worldmind think alike ya'know?" He tugged the blanket around his shoulder and curled into a ball.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on his elbow, "Come on big boy, it'll feel better if you sleep on the couch…"

"Not the bed?"

"Bed is mine, and no, we're not sharing."

He found himself smiling, at least there was one thing that hasn't changed…

Yawning, he began snuggling the couch, happy that he had decided to stay over at Kagome's home instead of being at his own home and having a useless heated argument with his father. His eyes lingered on Kagome, and slowly closed his tired eyes.

Falling into a deep sleep, Worldmind took over his body and watched Kagome's retreating figure.

"_I thank you, Kagome Higurashi, for allowing us to stay for the night._" Kagome turned around, surprised, "_Would you care talk? Though Richard has talked often of his family and friends, I do not recall him ever telling me much about you._"

Ruffling her own hair, Kagome nodded, "Sure I guess… Do you want anything to drink?"

Worldmind shook his head and got up. He shifted a seat over, allowing Kagome to sit beside him.

An awkward silence filled the room, though it didn't affect Worldmind, Kagome fidgeted slightly, wanting to ask so much, yet afraid of offending said person.

Knowing her slight uneasiness, he decided to start the conversation, "_How is it that you met Richard, Kagome Higurashi?_"

She jumped in surprised, but smiled none the less, "Just call me Kagome, Worldmind…" she tilted her head, "It was more of an accident really…" her mind drifted to the past, "He was part of the New Warriors that time. I found him hurt, so I healed him," Kagome's hand glowed with ki, "It was funny… back then, he was a playboy, always laughing with Speedball and fighting with Firestar…" her eyes stayed on her hand, giving out a worried look.

He watched her with worried eyes, "_Would you like me to tell you what happened to the Nova Corps Kagome?_"

Kagome shook her head, "It's his story Worldmind. When he wants to tell me, he'll tell me."

Her hand reached over to Richard's hair and ruffled it slightly, "He may be lost and depressed now, but he'll remember who he is and someday, the cuts will heal…" she looked at Worldmind, "the scars will remain, but as long as he has you, I'm sure he won't suffer as much…"

Worldmind nodded and watched as Kagome got off the couch and walked off, "_I can promise you his well being Kagome._"

She stood still for a moment.

"Thank you..."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for those who don't understand the story... It's hard to explain unless you 'wiki' it or actually read the comic. My stories will most likely take place in the Civil War arc. So if you guys are really interested in my story, then go 'wiki' on "marvel. wikia. com" and search for "Civil War". And maybe also 'wiki' "Mephisto" so you can understand the whole "Peter Parker made a deal to give up his marriage so he can save Aunt May, make everyone forget about his true identity, and go back in time and bring Harry Osborn back to life" thing.

Also, 'wiki' Nova if you want to know who he is. :'D

He's kinda like Green Lantern, except he's in Marvel world and not DC.

Edit: Thank you Guardian of Hell Gate for spotting that mistake!


	4. 82: Plus

Summary: She wondered if troubled just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 368

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**82. +**

Spider-man and the Human Torch both stared at the board in front of them.

It contained the members that were on the Registration side, and the ones against the Registration Act.

Though the only thing that bugged them was…

"Why is there a plus sign for the people on the Registration the side?"

Kagome turned her head over to them.

"What do you mean?"

Johnny pointed to the board, "Wouldn't we be the one's with the plus, and Iron Man's side would be the minus?"

The raven haired female pushed against the floor and wheeled over towards the two males on her chair.

"We're the minus because we're AGAINST the Registration Act." Her hand flew towards the plus on the board, "And, the plus stands for Pro-Registration!" Kagome gave out a huff, "Do you understand Johnny or do I have to speak slower?"

He fumed angrily as Spider-man snickered in the background, "But we should be the plus! I mean, we're on the good side!"

She shook her head, "That's irrelevant Johnny, plus for the pro, and minus for the anti."

The two began to bicker with one another, Spider-man sighed and took the marker from the board. He quietly erased the plus and minus sign, and replaced it with 'With Registration' and 'Against Registration'.

"Look, I changed it, so can we please stop arguing over a mindless issue?"

Both turned over, "It's not mindless!" they shouted.

"What isn't mindless?"

All three heads turned around to see Captain America and Nick Fury.

Kagome explained their situation and watched as both famous men think.

Nick Fury spoke first, "I have to agree with Kagome, a plus would mean Pro-Registration, signaling that fact they are 'pro'."

Of course, the opposing party disagreed, "But wouldn't it make sense if we are the plus sign? We're the good alignment, therefore, we should have a plus."

"Not true," Nick Fury said, "The bystanders wouldn't think so."

"But the bystanders can't see this board can they, Fury?"

And once again, the mindless argument continued, except more intense and more useless input.

Spider-man placed both his hands on his head, "Seriously, it's says 'With Registration' and 'Against Registration'! Can we please stop this conversation already?"

* * *

A/N: Blah, I'm lazy... No comments today.


	5. 26: Europe

Summary: She wondered if troubled just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 432

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**26. Europe**

Kagome stared at the man before her, ready to shoot the living daylight out of her with… forks and spoons?

"Bullseye… Why are you in Greece? And why are you threatening me with kitchen utensils?"

Said man placed the forks back into his bag and began to spin the spoon. He smirked at the annoyed girl as he plainly ignored her. It was a tradition for them, if he ever sees the raven haired girl around on his missions, then they would have this pointless talk.

Groaning in frustration, she walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, and pulling him down to her face, staring intensely at him. Undisrupted, the spoons were still spinning wildly in his hand.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

Pulling away, he threw the spoons in the air and caught them, placing them back into his bag. "I was hired for a mission brat." _Brat_, his stupid nickname for her… "Should be heading out soon, since our friend Deadpool doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Head in her hands, she mumbled several words that sounded like "muck" and "pucking chitheads".

"Always on my vacation, always… Don't you have better places to go than terrorizing Europe? Whatever happened to 'Getting recognized in America'?"

Bullseye smirked, "Because I have to make sure the brat doesn't get killed. Since the only one who can kill you is me!"

"I'm so glad that you care so much for me Bullseye." She replied sarcastically, "Go hurry up and finish you mission!"

He gave out a fake hurt look, and leaned towards Kagome's face, "You hurt me so much… So much that I would have to **kill**."

Swearing underneath her breath, Kagome dodged knives thrown at her and kneeled on the ground to sidekick Bullseye and knock him over.

It worked.

"Shit!"

And there we go, Bullseye is now on top of Kagome. Who said that we can't kinky here folks?

Kagome grumbled underneath her breath, "Get off me you fat ass!" She kicked him, in hopes of knocking him off her.

"Awww, is the brat embarrassed?" He leaned closer, "You're lucky I have to go now brat." His mouth hovering over her lips, "Buuttt, I'm going to leave you with a consolation prize for trying to knock me over."

With that said, he jabbed her in the gut and kissed her. Smirking that she cringed in pain, he got off and sped off towards his destination.

As for Kagome… She was left on the ground, holding her gut in pain.

"Fuck this, I'm never going to visit any place in Europe again!"

* * *

A/N: Whoosh, and then there's a contradiction between this chapter's title and my story title :'D But yes, OH BULLSEYE! I LOVE YOU SO HARD!

Ah man, me and my love for people who can kill me with a flick of their wrist... OTL

To those who actually read this A/N, I really have to say, I'm annoyed at the recent increase about people crying over lack of reviews. Serious, the amount of reviews you get isn't going to make you write any faster (unless they're helpful little tips or advice). The main thing that is important is that you have readers who actually read your story (AKA, go to the Traffic, and click Story Traffic. Damn, my readers for this story went doooowwwnnnn). I like writing for myself, because hopefully, the more I write these types stories, the more people that will also write them. So ya, rant is over. Needed to get that out of my system.

NOZUME OUT!


	6. 54: Tower

Summary: She wondered if trouble just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 542

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**54. Tower**

_I am a tower…_

"Where is Spider-man?"

A fist connected with her face, knocking Kagome's head to the side. Blood slowly dripped from her mouth, eyes emotionless.

"Where is he?"

She smirked, head still to the side, looking at his angry face.

"I'm surprised to see you this mad Osborn. And here I thought you were a man with restraint… Guess I was wrong."

Another punch went to her face.

Norman Osborn gasped in frustration, his eyes darkened at the sight of the girl in front of him. No matter what he did, she wouldn't reveal any information. Whether he was kind or evil, she kept her usually opened mouth shut tight.

Except for the occasional taunts and cries of pain…

She gave out another smirk, she could tell, he was becoming more and more impatient… No matter what he said or did, she would never reveal Spider-man's or Captain America's location. She had promised them. And she knew, in the end, they will find her and rescue her, like they promised her.

_I will not break, I__ will not fall._

Cringing slightly at her boss's action, Songbird coughed to gain his attention.

It worked.

Turning around, he saw that the Thunderbolts had assembled behind him without knowing. Sighing, he straighten out his jacket and faced them.

"As you can see," he started, "we had captured the spy that had infiltrated our base." Osborn pointed towards Kagome, "Unfortunately, we are not able to gain any useful information from her so far."

Bullseye snorted, "Of course not." He took out his cards and played around with them, "You have nothing on her."

The rest of the Thunderbolts and Osborn stared at him curiously. Kagome, on the other hand, snarled angrily at him, hoping that he would just shut up for once.

"If pain and torture doesn't work…" he threw a card, cutting Kagome's cheek slightly. Blood from her cheek and mouth mixed, dripping in a slow and agonizing pace.

He took out a picture of Kagome and her family, with a big red 'X' over her grandfather's and mother's face. The only face that could be seen was her younger brother and herself.

_I will not crack, I will not crumble._

"Why not try and threat her?"

Osborn smiled darkly, "Excellent Bullseye, I see that you can be useful for some things!"

Taking the picture out of Bullseye's hand, he kneeled down and waved it in front of Kagome's face, taunting her.

"If I remember correctly, your brother is currently being taken care of by Cable… I wonder what would happen if one of our…" He glanced over at the Thunderbolts, "teammates, accidentally injure him while in battle? You would be devastated." He drawled on the last word, full of ecstasy as he watched her.

She eyes widen, biting on her bleeding mouth, she looked down onto her lap.

His face was filled with accomplishment as he watched her fidget. "Well Kagome? What do you choose?"

"Your brother? Or you allies?"

_I am a tower, I will not break, I will not fall, I will not crack, I will not crumble… _

_But inside that tower is a human, and she will break, she will fall, she will crack, she will crumble.

* * *

_

A/N: Fuuuuuuuuu- Goddamnit, I really love this chapter so hard! Writing Osborn is so fun, cause he's so random and he fails so often! But yes, anyways, I've been spending money on comics and pretty much surfing the net for webcomics. I should say that I've partly given up on manga for a while (well, One Piece, KHR, and Fairy Tail are the only mangas that I've been willing to read...).

For those who sent me random messages about threatening me for not updating certain stories and saying they'll delete me off their favorite or alert list, or not review anymore... seriously, I really don't give a shit, do what you want. I just write and seriously pray that one of you guys will write more comic fanfics (I prefer none pairings, angst, or deep friendship stories for some reason now).

Damnit, I love you so much Mac... Even as a bulging horny Venom :'D

Also for a side note, my friend and I are planning to make a webcomic (in American style).


	7. 11 Memory

Summary: She wondered if trouble just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 306

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**11. Memory**

She always found herself sitting in a metal chair, with several doctors in front of her.

"What do you remember?" they would always ask her.

And she would always answer the same thing.

"Nothing…"

She knew it was a lie, and she was sure they knew it was too. Maybe that was why they always come back to her.

But she didn't want to tell them, because she knew.

She knew they would try to remove that memory from her.

She remembers faces, but could not recall their name. She could remember their voices, but never their touch.

So she was afraid that the only thing that kept her sane would leave her. But with her lie came with punishment…

Still, it was better than nothing, and she was willing to suffer in order to keep her memories. As long as he does not touch them, she will be his slave, to bring back his beloved dear mother back to life.

Maybe that's why he doesn't want her to remember.

Because she will run for help, and leave him in the cold again, lost and unable to do a thing.

He was alone.

Maybe someday, she will tell him that she will stay with him, not because she is his slave, but a partner who will never leave him in the dark. And she will tell him of her memories, and allow him to erase it, because it just brought her pain to remember things that she can not go to.

But for now, she will continue to lie, because her memories are what makes her feel alive.

"Kagome."

His voice always booms with power, but she knew better, his power is a disguise, and underneath, is a weak child.

"What do you remember?"

She smiled, and said what she always said.

"Nothing Doctor Doom… Nothing…"

* * *

A/N: Oh god I hate this chapter so much...

On the side note, I have a hate for most fanfiction writers. Seriously, it's really pissing me off that most of the Inuyasha Fanfiction writers are "charging" readers for an update. I mean, what the hell, "Give me +55 reviews and I'll update this week"? Fuck, that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard. I miss the better days when it was just "Read and Review", not, "GIVE ME MOAR REVIEWZ NAOWZ!". And another thing, people that reupdate their old chapters to make it the first thing on the list so they can get more reviews, or repost the stories, again, what the fuck? Is everyone here on Fanfiction becoming a review whore now?

Also, to Nightin' Gale14, just delete it off your list. I don't plan to update it just because you want me to. I plan to update it when I have a better idea of which direction I want to it to head it to (and sadly, due to my lacking interest in Inuyasha, it either might be a while before an update, or deleted all together).

So yes, I stand by my comment that majority of the Inuyasha writers are becoming review whores who need comments like, "I LUV UR STORIEZ SOSOSOOO MUCH!11!" in order to write 'better chapters'.


	8. 34: Moon

Summary: She wondered if trouble just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 443

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**34. Moon**

Right now, punching him would be her best answer.

"Sabretooth! Stop trying to break my teacup!"

Her voice rang out in the forest.

The blond hair villain, Victor Creed, looked at the young female standing beside him. It seemed that she wasn't amused with his impatience.

"I don't see th' damn point to this." He said with a bored tone, "An' who're we waitin' fer, brat?"

Kagome frowned and took the cup from his hand, "Tsukimi."

Creed leaned against a tree and raised an eyebrow at the female, "Sue-what-me? Who th' hell is that?"

"Tsukimi," she replied, "Not a 'who', a 'what'… It's a moon-viewing festival that takes place on the 15th day of the eighth month of the lunisolar calendar." She placed the tea back onto the table and looked up at the moon, "It's been a while since I celebrated this holiday…"

Giving out a grunt, he looked up at the moon to see its almighty glow, slightly memorized by it.

He glanced back at Kagome, only to see her head down and shoulder's shaking.

Sighing, he got off the tree and placed his hand on her head, "What's th' matter, brat? Ya got somethin'?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing," she looked up at Creed and smiled, "I just remembered how me and Souta always fought over the last Tsukimi dango, and how mama would scold at us, with gramps taking away our sake privilege…" She gave out a shaky laugh, "But I can't keep living in the past can I?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Cringing at the soon to be crying female, the hand on her head pushed down and muzzled up her hair.

She blinked at the action, confused… though at least the tears stopped.

"Ya family may be gone…" Creed gave her a serious look, "but we're family too."

Kagome stared at the ground, and smiled softly.

"Besides," He continued, "one of ya family members might still be alive fer all we know."

Tilting her head upwards, she looked at the moon from below Creed's hand, "Yah… they might."

With her spirit risen, she took the hand on her head and dragged him to the table in the forest. There set up, was a plate of Tsukimi dango, sake, and udon.

Creed groaned, but smirked, and grabbed the Tsukimi dango plate, away from her reaching hand.

"Sabretooth!"

He chuckled and held it above her, watching as she pathetically jumped for it.

The moon watched and shined happily above the two.

Yet far away from the two, a younger child stared up from the darkness and at the moon that glowed so brightly.

"Onee-san…"

* * *

A/N: Man, I don't think I've ever wrote this many chapters before for a story... I think this calls for a celebration! When I reach the 10th chapter, below the A/N will be all the previews for the stories on my profile (including the Mega Man one). So remember to check it out and not skip it!

Yahoo, I feel accomplished in a failed sort of way~


	9. 51: Sport

Summary: She wondered if trouble just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 458

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**51. Sport**

"Sex is a sport."

Chocking on her apple, Kagome coughed violently for a second. Her hand reaching for the water bottle in Daken's hand, she took an eager sip and allowed the water to unclog her throat.

She glared, "What the hell, Bullseye?" Her hand griped the bottle tightly, just about to aim for the man's head.

Chuckling at her, he gave her an innocent look, "What do you mean, Ka-go-me?" he looked at his gloves and flicked at speck of dust off, "And it's Hawkeye now."

Both Venom and Daken held the angry raven haired girl by the arms, her hands glowing with miko ki. Stiffening slightly when she glared angrily at them, they released her quickly as her powers died down.

Venom inwardly twitched, his suit growing hungry for her mysterious power, but ignored it, and began to think about his next meal, or whore, whichever came first.

"Elaborate..." Unable to help but grin manically at Kagome's reaction, he leaned towards Hawkeye, allowing his pheromones hit him into his face, "How is it a sport?" His smiling grew wider as Hawkeye's smirk fell from his face and glared directly at him. Man, he loved his powers.

Unable to glare at the ass, Hawkeye coughed into his hand, "All things consider, its a great way to lose weight..." he pointed to Kagome, "In which I think is beneficial for you, since all you do is heal people." he grinned wildly as Kagome was held back again by the two bystanders, "Oh please, all you do is heal and do magic tricks to hurt people, and the bow and arrow gimmick is taken by me, you have nothing."

Growling furiously, she attempted to kick her holders in the balls, "My magic tricks can still kick your ass!" Venom and Daken refused to let go, not wanting to get on Osborn's bad side... again.

Twirling an arrow in his hand, he continued, "It's competitive to outsiders and insiders, to see who would come first." he glanced at Kagome and gave her a 'would totally do you' stare, and licked his lips, "And best of all, you have to have the appearance and physical shape in order to participate in this... 'sport'."

Hawkeye turned around, "And now, it's time for our little alien to 'participate' in an activity..."

Not understanding, Venom stayed where he was.

"Feeding time. Let's go!"

Blinking in realization, he released Kagome and followed Hawkeye in suit. The two other members remained in the room, glaring and gawking at the door they left in.

Finally, Daken allowed Kagome to break free and watched her huff in anger.

Unable to take the silence, he turned to her.

"Seriously, why haven't you tried to kill him yet?"

* * *

A/N: It amuses me that even though I try to frequently update more, the fact that readers seemed to have lowered... A lot. Seriously, I have the need to blame Twilight for this.

On the brightside, people who read my A/Ns will be happy to know what I will be doing things like telling you spoilers for my other stories. For example, in my "A World Where KamiSama is an Alien", I decided to give in and make it a VEERRRYYY small appearence of romance... but not with the character you would expect it to be XD Fear this my readers, feeaaarrr~

I've also decided that for the "100 Theme: Miko in New York", I will be accepting comments for pairings... but only if I can find a way to tie it into the theme. If not, it would just be a friendship thing and nothing more. Though I might be a bitch, I will only do one request per person, as I am one person XD

And to those who liked "Blazing Dream" (which in my opinion, is suprising me that not a lot of people seem to read it even though a lot of writers seem to request it on their profile), there will be a lemon in the next chapter featuring Thief Bakura and Kagome in the dream land desert (and may God watch so that my parents do not see this lemon)... Ryou and Yami Bakura will appear in the chapter after that, which reminds me, Thief Bakura is NOT Yami Bakura, but in reality, Zorc, a monster that can have a dragon as his third appendix.

For my other stories... "Of Wires and Sparks" will be updated in due time, but my Hetalia and Inuyasha... I might have to rewrite it, due to the fact that for one thing, it does not historically make sense. So blah, it will be deleted and replace in two weeks.

Well, that's all I have to say (I laugh if this turned out to be longer than my story XD), and I bid you all good night~


	10. 77: Testament

Summary: She wondered if trouble just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 519

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**77. Testament**

_Proverbs 27_

Kagome sat beside Radioactive Man and leaned in to get a better look at Osborn. She smirked slightly as he argued with Songbird about the condition of the team. Placing her hand on her face, she gave out a tired, yet relaxed look. She had no idea what was going on this time, but it didn't matter much to her, but she knew sooner or later, the team was going to break and disperse.

After all, it wasn't like Osborn cared for them, they were his pawns for power and the creation of his 'utopia'.

And because of that, it will be the downfall of the Thunderbolts.

_Know well the condition of your flocks,  
and give attention to your herds; _

Forced against her will, she was to join the 'Thunderbolts' or face the idea of her brother's death. It was a cheap shot at her, thanks to Bullseye… Never think friendship will work with a psychopathic assassin, they always betray you for either money or fun… and maybe the occasional hot floozy that passes by (thank you very much Deadpool).

It may be so that right now he had control of everyone, either through fear or willingness, but either way, they all go against him in mind.

He may stand on top of the tower right now, but sooner or later, that tower will crumble, and he along will fall, and lose everything thing he had.

_For riches do not last for ever,  
nor a crown for all generations. _

Kagome shook her head.

No, he will fail, but he would build up a new team, and a stronger one. He would gather the good and bad, and manipulate them to do his bidding. He would regain his lost reputation, like he always did.

_When the grass is gone, and new growth appears,  
and the herbage of the mountains is gathered, _

Tony Stark, the president, even the innocent citizens. They fall for his fake façade, and give him what he needs.

_The lambs will provide your clothing,  
and the goats the price of a field; _

So she sees him, standing high and tall in a battle field, amongst the bloody and dead patrons.

Behind him was his team, slowly cracking and disbanding within themselves, unknowns to his eyes.

But sooner or later, he'll find out, and when that happens, he'll break them and watch as they fall. And as they fall, he will create a new team, a team that the Goblin desires.

And because of that, he is God in everyone's eyes. And with image, he would have everything.

_There will be enough goats' milk for your food,  
for the food of your household  
and nourishment for your servant-girls._

But in her eyes, she sees a frighten man crumbling. Memories surfacing, reminding him of his horrible past and all the failures that he could never fix. When that happens, she would be the one standing above him, watching him being ripped apart by his faithful followers.

So for now, she is content with watching. Because she knows that it will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit, 10 chapters... This is a first, I swear! Oh ya, I'm not a Catholic or Christian just to let you know.

Piss piss, I'm currently willing to do gift drabbles for people, one per person! I really want to practice my writing and personalities from other characters! So if you want a gift drabble, just Message me (not review please), and state what kind of story, from what show (crossover or non), and what pairing or whatever.


	11. 35: Walk

Summary: She wondered if troubled just followed her, or was this just another New York day.

Words: 333

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Inuyasha.

* * *

**35. Walk**

"You know what I'm not looking forward to?"

Wolverine grunted as they both walked down the street. It was night and they had just left the movie theatre. What they were watching earlier was the recently new movie, 'Avengers', currently rated number one in the summer movie release.

At the insistence of Souta, the younger brother of the female who was walking too close to a certain male with sideburns, they had gone and paid twelve dollars for the movie, and another thirteen for popcorn and drinks. Safe to say, it was well worth the money.

"That ending with the skrull." Kagome shuddered in disgust and fear. Ever since she saw them, she could never get the image of their skin tight uniform, green skin, and most of all, their weird chin markings. "The next movie is going to have everyone encounter with them right?" Kagome began to twitch at the thought of her past encounters with them… and how they transformed themselves as her and… the weird chin mark was on their… her face.

Souta raised and eyebrow, "So?"

A smirk appeared on Wolverines face, "Afraid of seeing your actress with those marks huh?" Kagome was slightly vain, so of course this was going to annoy her.

"W-well, I'm going to be okay since my costume has a mask and all, plus they don't know what I really look like! B-but…" A pout appeared on her face, "They're going to ruin Robert Downey Jr.'s face by CGing those… ack, mark on him! And worst of all, green skins… with those marks!"

Rolling his eyes, Souta really didn't understand fangirls and Robert Downey Jr. "He has a semi-beard, it's going to cover those markings."

"But not all of it."

"…"

How did a simple walk home from the movie theatre somehow escalated to a conversation about Tony's actor soon to have chin marks, Wolverine did not know… but he did know that it was Captain America's fault for making him baby-sit the two brats.

* * *

A/N: Honestly other than the whole skull thing... I'm not looking forward to who's going to be in the Iron Patriot suit for the Marvel movies... SHOULD BE NORMAN OSBORN!


End file.
